


beauty to behold

by cedarmoons



Series: can't sleep love [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarmoons/pseuds/cedarmoons
Summary: He is a beautiful sight, but she does not want to share him.





	beauty to behold

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted over from my [tumblr](https://www.cedarmoons.tumblr.com), because I thought the Ao3 Asra/Nadia ship tag needed a lil' love.

He rests on his hands and knees before her, propping himself only on one hand, and keeps his gaze on the purple sheets below. The gilt he had worn on his lids catches the lamplight, and his painted-red lips gleam from their kisses.

She watches him from over the rim of her wineglass, seated a short distance away, legs crossed at the knee. In her free hand is the thong he had worn tonight, a flimsy white silk piece that had only made him more enticing. He had taken them off even before his heels, after she had pulled him into her personal suite.

Asra’s breath catches, and she refocuses to see him reaching back, eyes closed as he begins to work himself open for her. She says nothing, enjoying the sight of him—face already flushed, eyes lidded, lips parted on a moan—and his sounds: tiny, breathless little whimpers that escape him as he begins to rock back on his fingers.

“Add another,” she instructs. “Stretch yourself open.”

He obeys with a moan, keeping his eyes lowered as he had been instructed. He shudders, head dipping and body pitching forward before he catches himself. “Fuck,” he rasps, head tilting toward the ceiling, and Nadia smiles as she takes a sip of her wine.

“That is my intent,” she teases, and he swallows hard, groaning as he drops his head back down to hang between his shoulders. He is fucking himself, now, the oil squelching with every thrust of his fingers, and she can see his cock hanging heavy and hard between his legs.

“Nadi,” he groans, but cannot finish his sentence.

“Do you need another finger, or do you think you can take it?”

“Oh,  _fffuck_ , I— _ngh—_ make me take it, please—wanna,  _hah—_ wanna be  _full_ —”

“Very well,” she says, voice lowering to the rough purr she knows affects him. He shudders, shoulders buckling, the lone arm keeping him upright trembling as he withdraws his fingers from his hole with a wet sound, grabbing the phallus that had rested before him. He takes the false cock in hand and positions it behind him, and when he begins to press it in, the tremor that wracks his body sends him to his forearm, forehead pressed against the sheets.

“Take it all,” she murmurs, and he whimpers, hips shifting as he obeys her, working the cock into himself, inch by torturous inch. “Slowly. Good, Asra, just like that. Is it good? Is it too much?”

“ _Perfect_ ,” he rasps, voice already hoarse. “Nadi, please,  _hhah—”_

He is trembling, working the cock in and out in a slow, steady drag, just as instructed. She sees a tremor run down his leg, watches his knees slide apart, thighs spreading wider, showing more of his cock, slightly curved toward his belly, already leaking onto the towel she had laid out beneath him.

“This is the largest you’ve ever taken, isn’t it?” she asks mildly, and Asra nods, eyes squeezed shut. “And how beautiful you are, all wrecked for me. And you have not even activated the spell yet.”

Asra moans at the thought, hips bucking. He pushes the toy into himself, all the way to the flared base, and his eyes open just enough that she can see them rolling back into his head. He catches himself, pressing his face into the towel, and she watches as he begins to fuck himself with the toy, fingers curling into the sheets. 

He is shameless, now, biting on his wrist though it does nothing to muffle his wanton sounds, body gleaming with sweat and twisting every time he brushes that spot within him. With every minute that passes, his sounds of pleasure grow louder, more wanton, and she wonders if they had set a silencing charm upon this suite, to prevent his sounds from spilling out of this room.

He is a beautiful sight, but she does not want to share him.

“Nadi,” he groans. “Nadi, please, I—”

“Activate the charm, Asra,” she says, refilling her glass.

“Need you,” he begs instead, breath hitching. “Please, need you to fuck me,  _oh…”_

“I will not repeat myself,” she says. “Put it in, all the way, good, like that. Sit on your heels.” He does, weakly managing to push himself up into a sitting position. He groans at the new angle, hands rubbing his smooth-shaven thighs, nails raking red lines into golden brown skin. His eyes are squeezed shut, hair pushed back from his face; his cock is erect between his legs, dripping and red and begging for her hand, but he makes no move to touch it, just as he had been told.

“Good,” she praises, and he bites his lip.

He is beauty, and he is hers.

“Now,” she says, “activate the charm, but do not come.”

He shudders as he obeys, reaching back behind him; it is not long before she hears the faint buzz of the vibrating cock, and only a few minutes of endurance marred by soft whimpers pass before he shudders and pitches over, his wordless moans becoming soft pleas of her name. 

She watches with interest every twitch of his body as he tries to fight his instincts to sit back for her again, the twist of his hips as he attempts to rock back against the cock in his ass before pushing himself upright once again, the muscles in his abdomen and hips flexing.

She is unconcerned. She knows the limits of his self-control; she knows she has pushed him far more than this.

He does not climax, even though he is trembling and breathless from both pleasure and begging her to let him come, just as he had been instructed. Nadia continues watching for several more minutes, enjoying the sight of him struggling and failing to master himself, savoring the keening sounds he makes, growing more desperate with every passing moment.

“Fuck,” he finally whines, hips jerking, “Nadi, Nadi I’m going to come—”

“You will not,” she says, and he sobs as he shudders, digging his nails into his thighs, abdomen clenching as he fights to obey her. She sips her wine as he tenses, biting his lip; she watches him shake on the bed, moaning, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

When he relaxes, eyes squeezed shut and chest heaving, he is still hard. A dry orgasm, one she had not expected. But, as he did not spill, as he had still technically obeyed her, she will allow him this pleasure.

The toy is still buzzing in his ass when she sets aside her wine and uncrosses her legs, standing up, revealing the harness around her hips. He tenses again as she approaches, following the touch of her hand as she pushes him once more onto his hands and knees. She brushes her thumb against the glowing sigil carved into the base, and the vibrations stop. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Asra wheezes, arms giving out from underneath him. He presses his head to his forearms, lifting his hips up into the curve of her hand. She squeezes a buttock appreciatively, and he laughs, the sound rough and utterly wrecked.

She waits for his breathing to steady, gently massaging his ass and hips and waist, before walking forward and taking his chin in her hand. 

“Eyes up now,” she instructs him. “Look at me.”

He obeys, licking his lips, watching her with hooded eyes. “Are you going to fuck me now, Nadi?” he asks, and though she suspects he intends to sound sultry, he is too breathless for the full effect. “Please, I want you to fuck me, need you so bad—”

She smiles, and he shivers, biting his rouge-red lip to cut himself off.

“Do I need to gag you?” she murmurs idly, reaching out and caressing his cheek. “You have been quite vocal this evening.”

He shudders, turning into her touch. “Mmmaybe,” he says, with a glint in his eye that betrays him. His mouth twitches, fighting a coy smirk. He looks up at her with hooded eyes, and Nadia smiles.

“Hands and knees, Asra,” she instructs, and his breath stutters out of him as he obeys, shivering though she has not even touched him. She climbs onto the bed beside him, attaching the phallus to the harness, and when her hands grip his hips he shudders, body jerking against her, taking her cock to the base.

“I am going to fuck you,” she soothes, dragging her nails lightly down his back, making him gasp and arch into her touch, “you are going to come, properly this time, and then you will thank me on your knees, with your hands behind your back. Hm?”

“Fuck,” he groans, head tilting back toward her. She accepts his wordless invitation, threading her fingers through his curls and gently tugging, making him moan and arch, body curving into one sinuous arc. “Please,  _yes_ , Nadi, that sounds so good— _h-ah!”_

She cuts him off with a sharp thrust, bracing her hand on his shoulder, and he does not even try to hold himself up. He collapses, whimpering breathless pleas of her name and  _need you_ s, gasping curses and praises against the sheets. She angles her hips, aiming for his prostate, and when one thrust makes him shudder and buck, makes him keen and scramble to grip the sheets, she smiles and maintains the angle, enjoying his desperate, wordless moans underneath her.

When he finally comes, it is when he is unable to form coherent words. His toes curl against her calves, his fingers tear at the sheets in search of something to hold onto as he shudders and spills with a low, needy sound that runs from her spine straight to her core. She fucks him through it, hands tight on his hips, until she is certain she has coaxed every drop of pleasure from him.

She watches him tremble beneath her, shuddering whenever she drags her nails lightly up his sides, and then slowly pulls her cock from him. He is left stretched open, and when he is empty of her he collapses onto his side, watching her with lidded eyes as he tries to catch his breath.

“What do you say?” Nadia teases, and Asra grins.

“You’re the greatest,” he manages, and rolls off the bed, fingers curling against the underside of her knees and tugging her to the edge of the bed. He gets her out of the harness and thanks her on his knees as he had agreed. He keeps his hands behind his back as he spreads her open with lips and tongue, her thighs bracketing both sides of his face.

Nadia falls back onto one elbow, the other hand in Asra’s hair, gripping it tight. He moans when she tugs on his hair, dark purple eyes slipping shut as he moves to follow her every whim. When she comes, it is to the feeling of his hair tickling her shaking thighs, and his tongue flat against her clit, his moan vibrating through her. He does not stop until she tugs on his hair and gently pushes him away.

Then he is beside her, and the towel is on the other side of the bed, and he is nuzzling her collar, pressing slow, lingering, wet kisses over her shoulder and collar and throat as she runs her fingers through his sweat-dampened curls. His legs tangle with hers, his knee pressing against her thigh where she aches sweetly. She sighs, hooking her foot over his knee, keeping him pressed against her.

“You are sore?” she asks. 

He nods, grinning in satisfaction. “’M fine,” he says, before she can say anything. “I like it.”

Nadia smiles wryly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Is there anything I can do for you? Draw a bath, perhaps?”

“We can bathe later,” he murmurs back, nuzzling the underside of her jaw. “Right now? I’m perfect.”

He lifts himself up just enough to kiss her, a slow, steady brush of lips against lips. Then he settles back down with a sigh, resting his ear over her steadying heartbeat. Nadia stares up at the purple canopy of her bed, catching her breath as she cards her fingers through his hair.

In no time at all, Asra is asleep, arms and legs slung over her body, and Nadia is left to the quiet peace of the bedroom.


End file.
